Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer driver program. More specifically, this invention relates to a printer driver program which is installed on both a terminal and a server.
Description of the Related Art
Windows (a registered trademark) being a typical OS (Operating System) for PCs (Personal Computers) has a function of Point and Print. Point and Print is a function to install a printer driver of an image forming apparatus on user's client PC, by downloading the printer driver from a server (a printer server) to the client PC. The printer driver of the image forming apparatus is beforehand installed on the server. A printer driver used for the Point and Print is different from a printer driver installed locally on a PC, since the same printer drivers used for the Point and Print are installed on both a client PC and a server.
When a user instructs a client PC to install a printer driver on the client PC by using Point and Print, the client PC downloads a program of the printer driver and device option information of the image forming apparatus from a server. The client PC performs printing, by using the downloaded printer driver on the image forming apparatus, in accordance with instructions of the user.
The printer driver installed on the server and the printer driver installed on the client PC are the same modules, and synchronized at required timings.
The Document 1 below discloses techniques related to a printer driver, for example. In the Document 1 below, a PC is equipped with a print command acquire unit, a display command acquire unit, a screen display unit for each of functions, a setting value receiving unit, and a command generate unit.
The print command acquire unit acquires one or more print commands which correspond to one or more setting values which can be set for a function, for each of a plurality of functions which a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) has. The display command acquire unit acquires display commands for displaying screens for each of functions in which setting values are set for the function, for each of functions. The screen display unit for each of functions generates and displays screens for the functions, in accordance with the acquired display command. The setting value receiving unit receives setting values being input by a user. The command generate unit generates print commands for performing the function on the MFP, by selecting a print command which corresponds to the received setting values, among one or more print commands.
[Document 1] Japan Patent Publication No. 2013-239086
By using a universal printer driver, a plurality of models of image forming apparatuses can be used by a single printer driver. It is assumed that a universal printer driver is used in an image forming system in which a server, a plurality of client PCs, and a plurality of image forming apparatuses are connected with a network. Point and Print shall be able to be used between a print server and the client PCs, in this image forming system.
This image forming system curbs the number of printer drivers installed on the server and client PCs, by using the universal printer driver. On the other hand, in case that the image forming system includes a lot of MFPs, a serviceman or an administrator of the image forming system (hereinafter, they may be referred to as administrators) still has to install a lot of printer drivers on the server. Therefore, the administrators have a desire for reduction of man-hours or the like, for maintenance and administration of the printer drivers installed on the server, as much as possible.
FIG. 12 shows a flowchart of set-up works for MFPs, being traditionally performed by an administrator of an image forming system. The flowchart of FIG. 12 shows a case that MFPs are set in a delivery destination, after printer drivers of the MFPs to be set were installed on a server.
Referring to FIG. 12, an administrator installs printer drivers for the MFPs (image forming apparatuses) to be set, on a server (S1101). The administrator urges users of client PCs to download the printer drivers from the server to the client PCs and install them on the client PCs (distributes the printer drivers) (S1102). Next, the administrator determines whether there is still a printer driver to be downloaded to the client PCs or not (S1103).
At step S1103, when there is still a printer driver to be downloaded (YES at S1103), the administrator moves on the task of step S1102.
At step S1103, when there is not a printer driver to be downloaded (NO at S1103), the administrator sets the MFPs at the delivery destination (S1105), and begins to make the MFPs be operated (used) (S1107). Next, the administrator opens (starts up) a UI (User Interface) of the printer driver for the MFP set, among printer drivers being stored in the server (S1109). The administrator configures device option information of the set MFP on the printer driver (S1111), and closes the UI of the printer driver (finishes the startup) (S1113). Next, the administrator determines whether there is still a printer driver to be set up (a printer driver on which device option information is not configured) or not (S1115).
At step S1115, when there is still a printer driver to be set up (YES at S1115), the administrator moves on the task of step S1109. On the other hand, at step S1115, when there is not a printer driver to be set up (NO at S1115), the administrator finishes the set-up task of the MFPs.
As explained with the flowchart of FIG. 12, after the administrator set the MFPs, the administrator should configure device option information on printer drivers stored in the server. The reason is that it is often the case that clients who use MFPs select (buy) device options of the MFP, after the MFP was set.
In case that there are a lot of MFPs to be set, the administrator should configure device option information of the set MFPs, on printer drivers which correspond to the set MFPs. As a result, the administrator's task is troublesome.
One idea of a method to solve this problem is that client PCs automatically acquire device option information from MFPs, for example when the client PCs start up a print setting UI of a printer driver, as substitute for configuring device option information of printer drivers stored in the server by an administrator.
FIG. 13 shows a flowchart of behavior of a traditional client PC, when the traditional client PC automatically acquires device option information from MFPs.
Referring to FIG. 13, when a user starts up a print setting UI of a printer driver, the client PC determines whether an automatic acquisition function for device option information is activated or not (S1201).
At step S1201, when the automatic acquisition function for device option information is activated (YES at S1201), the client PC communicates with the MFP, and acquires device option information (S1203). Next, the client PC starts up (displays) the print setting UI of the printer driver (S1205), and terminates the process.
At step S1201, when the automatic acquisition function for device option information is not activated (NO at S1201), the client PC does not acquire device option information, and steps in the process of step S1205.
According to the above method, each time the user starts up the print setting UI of the printer driver, communication with the MFP is performed. As a result, the network traffic volume increases. In addition, the operability deteriorates, since displaying a print setting UI requires much time.
FIG. 14 shows a flowchart of behavior of a client PC and an administrator, according to a modification of the method in which the client PC automatically acquires device option information from MFPs.
Referring to FIG. 14, as an improvement to the above method and prioritize usability for users, an administrator installs printer drivers on client PCs, and after the client PCs acquired device option information, the administrator should turn off the automatic acquisition function for device option information (step S1301 in FIG. 14). As a result, tasks of the administrator are troublesome.